Drabbles Of Romance
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: Just a few drabbles I wrote. 2 chaps up so far. It's basically about romances between some of the avatar couples. First chapter is weak though, second is better. Just thought i'd give you all a more nicer story to read. So read up! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit Conversation

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka." Katara rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up, staring across the glowing embers of the camp fire at her brother. "Why are you awake?"

"Just thinking." he mumbled, staring up at the glowing silver moon.

His sister pushed out of her sleeping bag, crawling over next to him. "You miss her don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"But you want to forget her." she looked at him expectantly.

"More than anything."

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes it's hard. You'll find out what it's like to love someone again. That's when Yue will be in your past, a memory and not a haunting. But you'll still have her in your heart."

"Hey Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

She smiled softly. "You should get some rest."

As she slid back over into her sleeping bag, Sokka called out her name again.

"Hm?"

"That's not what I was thinking about."

"What then?" she asked curiously, though sleep was threatening to pull her back down into her blanket.

"Meat. Lots of meat."

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh from her lips, she lay back down and mumbled 'Good night'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Secret

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd grown used to him. Felt him feel her. Felt him angry, happy and sad. She heard him breathe and talk, laugh and cry.

She knew it was him whenever he first walked up, before he even spoke. She knew it was him whenever she snored lightly in the nigh.

She was Toph and he was Sokka. She was an earth bender and he a water tribe warrior.

Her heart belonged to him, yet his to someone else. His belonged to the moon spirit. His belonged to the Kyoshi Warrior. His belonged to everyone's… but hers.

She tried not to ponder on it much. Tried not to cry. Smiled and punched him in the arm when she was happy. Laughed at his spontaneous jokes, (even if they weren't funny) and attempted to be compassionate when he was sad.

She never once showed her feelings for him. Never once let anything slip, to anyone. Not his sister nor the avatar. The fire bender or his uncle. It was all a secret that she was to keep. Her secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bound

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her beyond the ice, felt her free him. His heart leapt when he saw her. His mind swirled when she touched him.

Their first kiss was upon a small ship that were carry his friends under water. Their first kiss was short and sweet, wishing it could have lasted for the didn't know if one or the other would return.

She was there to comfort him at all times. There to say it was okay when he didn't succeed in defeating the fire lord on the day of black sun.

She was always there, next to him, or in his heart. She was beautiful in her own way. Sweet and beautiful. Motherly and caring. Strong and wise.

He loved and respected her like he did his culture, which in the end helped him not to destroy the fire lord's life, but merely prevent him from ever harming again.

She was his life and love. And she would stay that way until after he died and still forever in the spirit world.

She was Katara, _princess _of the southern water tribe and he was Aang, avatar and the last air bender. Together, they were one bound in two bodies. They were each others for all eternity, never to be broken by anyone or anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko." her voice drifted into the room, melodic and soothing. He took in a deep breath, calming himself from his fire bending training moments before.

She was leaning in the door way, only a scroll. "Your mother told me you'd be in here. I have a message from your uncle. Just updates about Ba Sing Sai." she shrugged, her usual dull mood not portraying any emotion.

He wipe the sweat off his forehead, dipping his hand in a bowl of water and splashing his face.

When she turned to go he stopped her, grabbing her arm. Lightly and swiftly he kissed her, then pulled away, taking the scroll. "Thanks."

As she left, he read the message over, then set it down.

He continued his fire bending, it growing stronger and stronger as he forced it off of his balcony, out into midair. His fire bending was no longer powered by rage. But by love. Love for his friends and family. Love for Mai and his mother, uncle and the avatar. Love for Katara, Toph and Sokka.

But mostly Mai. Ms. Gloomy of gloominess. Dull of the dullest. Gray as a blob and dark as night. He loved her with all his heart and always would. For she was meant for him and he for her and that would always be. Always.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I thought these first few ones weren't very good, though I believe the next few will be better. The reason why I don't like them, is because I don't like the pairings. I love Tokka, and I wrote one about that, but it wasn't the way I wanted it. So I'm sure I'll another one soon.

As for Maiko, Kataang and Yukka, (Is it Yukka?) I don't really like those. So if you like Zutara, 'more' Tokka, some Ursa and Ozai (what's it called?), and Toko. (definitely Toko I LOVE THEM!) Then read some more chapters!

P.S I will also have more Kataang and others, so don't worry. (I don't like Sukka so I don't think I have any of those, SORRY!)

-Two Limes


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Will Be Okay

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She listened intently for the sound. Felt harder then she'd ever felt before. Trying to pick up the slightest hint of his coming.

Her bare feet pressed into the ground as the vibrations signaled to them.

Years had passed since they'd fought. Years of peace and love had brought all four nations together. And now… it was all falling to pieces.

They'd been in love, the two of them. It was after his first love passed, the gloomy girl as she remembered her. A year or so and he was back to his normal self, but something was lost inside him, and she felt she needed to restore it.

At first, he didn't let her come near him, ignored her. But then they grew together. Her wise blind eyes caught his attention so many times, and the vibrations she felt from him made her heart skip a beat.

But now, all that was gone. He was off fighting and she was stuck here in this camp, ordered by the avatar himself. The one she loved so was gone and she was forced to stay behind.

It had been hours before. He'd taken her into his arms, kissed her on the head and told her everything would be okay. He'd come back to her and they'd go home. They'd win this war and go home. Home. That was such a comforting word. She said it in her mind over and over again.

_Home. Zuko. Home. Zuko._

It was when though, she was sitting at the camp entrance waiting, that she suddenly felt empty. Felt something tug inside her. She stood up, suddenly feeling the vibrations of many. But not as near as much as there should have been.

The soldiers were returning.

The first few pulled past her, into the safety of their so called camp/home. She strained to feel him. Strained to hear his voice. But couldn't.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She knew it was the water tribe warrior.

"Toph…" he said softly, his voice choked.

She felt the wagon pulling in over the rocks and earth. Felt it's wait upon the ground, what was in it she knew, yet didn't believe. Couldn't believe.

"Sokka, no." she said, pushing his hand off. "No."

"Toph I'm sorry…" he reached out for her again.

"No!" she snapped, tears welling in her eyes.

The wagon stopped, and so did the soldiers. She could feel their eyes on her as she stumbled over to the wooden structure, hands reaching out.

She felt the cold damp clothes. The blood covered, mud covered, dirt covered clothes. She moved her hands up the arms, to the shoulders then the face.

As soon as her hands touched the face, her heart stopped. For the slightest of moments it just… stopped. She sobbed. She knew that face too well, the feeling it gave her when she touched that delicately smooth skin. She sobbed.

She pressed her forehead to his chest and grasped his shirt. Cried into his clothes and made them even more wet. Wanted to scream, wanted to curse the soldiers for not protecting him, but couldn't.

When Sokka pulled her back into his arms they pulled the wagon away.

She broke from her friend's grasp and fallowed, wiping the tears away from her face once, but not to do it again. She would show she loved him. She would show she loved him more than others.

His words already haunted her though. They would always haunt her. Even after she would lay him in the ground they would.

Such haunting words. Such peaceful words.

"_Everything will be okay." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled down at him. His grin spread from ear to ear and he laughed.

Three years had passed since the comet and he was still the cheerful boy she'd grown to care so much for.

The wind whipped their faces and momentarily muted their voices.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, looking over the side of the bison's saddle, but was unable to spot anything but moving clouds.

"You'll see!" he called back, pulling the beast downward.

When they reached land she slid out, landing next to him.

"Oh Aang…" she stared mouth agape at the land before them. "It's… beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." he smiled.

The scene before her was of flowers and trees, bushes and streams. Hundreds… no thousands of flowers.

"It's the forest." he said softly. "The one the fire nation burned down years ago."

"The acorn." she smiled. "Aang, this is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

He kissed her on the cheek, then went and ran into the flowers, pulling her along with him.

They collapsed, laughing in the colors and lay there, staring at the cloud speckled sky.

"Peaceful." Aang said, turning his head to look at her. "No war, no fighting. It's finally peaceful."

"Yes, finally."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiles 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Katara." he strained to talk, staring up at her tear covered face.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." she whispered back, helping him to his feet.

She looked away when they turned to his sister. His insane, troubled sister, who thrashed about screaming fire.

He looked down upon her then turned.

As they limped away he tightened his grip around her waist, her arms still supporting his weak body.

"Katara." he stopped. "Do you think he did it? Do you think Aang defeated my father?"

"He had to have." she said, a look of worry on her face. "He must have."

"Do we have any time to spare?"

"I suppose so." she answered confusingly.

So he turned her fully in front of him and gripped her arms softly, pulling himself down to eye level and kissing her.

When he pushed away she said nothing, but took him in her arms again and led him back to Appa.

He saw though, when she pulled him up into the saddle, she smiled that escaped her.

And so, as the flew back toward the earth kingdom, they smiled at each other. His arm ever so often resting over her shoulder and hers in his side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Looking Back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been her husband. She'd trusted him with everything. Her family and herself. Then he went and screwed up. So badly it cost her everything.

She did it for their son. Her son. Her only son, whom was nothing like his father and braver then she'd ever be.

She embraced her son on the last night, hugged him tight then left. Left without even another glance.

But at the docks, standing with her husband, she turned around to face him. "Your father was a brave man Ozai. What we did… it was unforgivable. I hope you realize that. Take care of our children Ozai." and though she hated to do it, she hugged him, kissed him then turned and stepped into the boat.

She turned to wave goodbye, but he was already walking away, not looking back at his wife, whom he'd never see again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Wife's Husband

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was her husband. I was her love, her care, her family. I was everything she needed and more. I stood by her, helped her raise two children and loved her as much as possible. Yet it wasn't enough.

It pained me to even think she'd give up her own life for our son's. He wasn't… he wasn't worth it for her.

After the fire lord was taken care of, she didn't even say 'I Love you' or 'Thank you' she just bid me farewell and said to take care of the children, of course, not without the scolding she gave us both for our treachery.

As she sailed away, I couldn't stand to look at her. I turned and left.

Every time I saw him after that. The little boy looking up at me, I was angered and pained. He looked like his mother. He talked like his mother. He was his mother.

His mother had given up everything for him, and he was going to throw his life away. I was sure of that.

My name is Ozai. My wife gave everything for my son and now… he's betrayed me. My wife did things unforgivable with me, yet I never took the blame. For it was her doing.

I am fire lord, I am Phoenix King. I am powerful and my son is weak. My wife is dead and my daughter is insane.

I have failed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/R: Okay so I'm not sure if you got this last one. It's spoilers for 'Day of black sun' sort of. Since I'm pretty sure he told Zuko Ursa was responsible for his granfather's death. Right? If not then tell me please.

And I'm a jerk for killing Zuko, I'm sorry. But I love him all the same and what better way to show that then killing him? (no just kidding)

-Two Limes


End file.
